User blog:Joceyb23/LightClan
LightClan is a fanon Clan created by Joceyb23 and Glowwing95. Creation Rules *You may join LightClan, HOWEVER, you need to ask Glowwing95 for permission to join. *Your character will be featured in Shadowed Balance. If you do not wish for that, then do. Not. Join. *No more than two cats may be created, you can have another two in DarkClan. *All fanmade characters must be warriors, no apprentices. *Any cat who does not believe in StarClan is immediately killed. *No scouts at the moment. *LightClan belongs to Glowwing95, even though I make the pages. Allegiances Leader: Silverstar - silver she-cat with silver eyes Leader's Mate: Burnflight - dark ginger tom Medicine Cat: Lilystorm - greenish-gray she-cat with gray patches Warriors: (Animal Powers) Ravenleaf - purplish-black she-cat with black eyes Tigerflight - orange tabby tom Sheeppelt - pale cream she-cat (Elemental Powers) Leafheart - green tom Glacierfreeze - pale gray she-cat Apprentice, Icepaw Splashblossom - dark blue tom Stormshadow - black she-cat Apprentice, Sparkpaw Lakelight - brown-and-blue tom (Color Powers) Whitewave - white-and-blue tabby she-cat Creamblossom - cream she-cat with blue eyes Goldensong - golden tom Apprentices: Icepaw - very pale blue she-cat with violet eyes Sparkpaw - bright orange she-cat Queens: Mistfall - gray she-cat, expecting Tigerflight's kits. Culture LightClan and its neighboring Clan, DarkClan, take pride in the fact that they have powers. Their powers come from the name that they are given at birth. There are three different kinds of powers: animal powers, elemental powres, and color powers. There are also scouts, cats with no powers. There are usually two or three scouts, a lot of elemental powers, and some animal powers and color powers. DarkClan and LightClan kits are born with no personality and no powers, They just kinda...sit there and wait to be named. The parents of the kits consult with the leader carefully about what powers they wish for their kits to have. After the meeting, the kits are named, they recieve powers, and generally act like normal kits until they are six moons old, and then they become apprentices. Kits are always apprenticed to a cat with the same kind of powers (ex. Animal power kit gets animal power warrior). Deputies do not exist in LightClan. A deputy's duties are carried out by the leader's mate. Leaders can be toms or she-cats. A new leader is always one of the leader's kits. The leader and the leader's mate choose which of their kits will be the most promising leader when they are all middle-aged warriors. If a cat does not agree with how the leader is leading the Clan, they may challenge the current leader for leadership. They will then fight until one cat is killed or one cat surrenders. StarClan is all-mighty and all-powerful. StarClan is everything. StarClan is why everything happens. StarClan keeps LightClan in balance. LightClan follows the warrior code along with the code of balance. The Code of Balance #StarClan is everything. #The leader's word is law. #Balance is everything. #Dark and Light exist together in peace, but battles are to be expected. We ''are ''warriors. #Mothers may only along one of her kits to have no powers, if they wish. #Only kits of the leader may peacefully suceed the leader. #Any warrior may challenge the leader. #Medicine cats are strictly forbidden to fall in love and most devote their whole lives to StarClan and willingly give up their powers. Powers Animal Powers These cats resemble the animal of their namesake. They can also transform into said animal in the heat of battle. This usually tires them out after the battle and requires them to sleep for a while. Elemental Powers These are the most common powers. These cats basically just control their element. Color Powers These cats have a sort of "aura" around them that is always the same color as their name. They can bend this aura to their will and use it to attack other cats. Scouts These are cats who don't have powers. They guard the camp at night and rest during the day. During battles, they scout out their enemy and warn the warriors. (I am not taking scouts!) So, that's about it. Category:Blog posts